Comparative endocrinology
January 17, 2020 1) Discuss the action mechanism and functions of Thyroid Hormones in mammals. Compare them to other vertabrates with 2 papers discussed in the class: MCT8 paper in chickens and DIO2KO paper in Zebrafish. 2) Discuss the paper of your choice. What is the hypothesis of the paper? What expriments did the authors do to prove that hypothesis? 3) A patient has a loss-of-function mutation in POMC gene. What phenotypes would the patient show and what would you suggest as a treatment. January 20, 2019 1) Ca - K and H20 balance, what hormones are involved? + comparative example vertebrate and invertebrate 2) Article 3) Some obese women undergo liposuction. What is the short and long term influence on the endocrine system and does it have an influence on their weight? Give examples of alternative hormonal treatments (based on your knowledge) and the pro and cons. 18 January 2019 - Explain Ca homeostasis + compare with teleosts - Discuss your article (hypothesis - why is it a new function...) - Some obese women undergo liposuction. What is the short and long term influence on the endocrine system and does it have an influence on their weight? Give examples of alternative hormonal treatments (based on your knowledge) and the pro and cons. January 19, 2018 Ca explain homestasis + compare with disappointing Paper Sommige obesitas vrouwen laten een liposuctie uitvoeren. Wat voor invloed heeft dit op hun endocrien systeem. Wat zijn de gevolgen op korte en lang termijn voor hun gewicht? Geef alternatieven + pro en cons hiervan. 15 januari 2018 Bespreek de hormonen van de adrenale cortex en vergelijk met amphibieën. Paper Indien je een insecticide zou baseren op ecdysis, waar precies tijdens ecdysis zou je deze dan laten inwerken? Zijn deze soortspecifiek. Bespreek 3 soorten mogelijk. 20 januari 2016 Bespreek de hormonen die de natrium/kalium en waterbalans regelen bij zoogdieren en vergelijk met reptielen. artikel Sommige vrouwen kunnen niet zwanger worden en sommige hebben herhaaldelijke miskramen. Wat zou de endocrinologische oorzaak kunnen zijn? Hoe onderzoek je dit en hoe kan je de vrouwen helpen? 18 januari 2016 Bespreek de hormonen van de adrenale cortex en vergelijk met amfibieën artikel Indien je insecticide zou baseren op ecdysis, waar precies tijdens ecdysis zou je deze dan laten inwerken. En zijn deze dan soortspecifiek. Bespreek 3 soorten insecticiden mogelijk. 11 januari 2016 Bespreek de steroid hormonen die belangrijk zijn voor de vrouwelijke vruchtbaarheid bij zoogdieren. En vergelijk met de steroid hormonen bij insecten. Artikel Welke hormonen zou je toedienen om de prestaties van een marathonloper te verbeteren. Wanneer dien je ze toe en hoe, zijn er bijwerkingen? 11 januari 2016 - Reeks2 1. Discuss the working mechanism and functions of Thyroid hormones in mammals, then briefly compare to the function of TH in amphibians 2. Article 3. You want to make a species specific pesticide that blocks female reproduction. Give 3 examples and explain how you would apply them. 12 januari 2014 Bespreek de hormonen van de adrenale cortex. En vergelijk met de amfibieën. Artikel: bespreek waarom je denkt dat dit een nieuwe functie is van het hormoon, welke hypothese werd er gesteld en hoe werd deze onderzocht. Indien je insectisiden zou baseren op ecdysis, waar precies tijdens ecdysis zou je deze dan laten inwerken. En zijn deze dan soortspecifiek. Bespreek 3 soorten insectisiden mogelijk. (ze wou hier vooral weten op welke manier je zou kunnen ingrijpen op de hormonen van ecdysis) 18 januari 2013 1. Bespreek de hormonen van de hypofyse bij zoogdieren. Zijn er vergelijkbare hormonen te vinden bij insecten? 2. Artikel 3. Vele mensen in de Westerse wereld leiden aan obesitas, maar er zijn ook mensen die net niet aan het goede gewicht geraken (ondergewicht). Welke hormonen zijn hiermee betrokken en welke experimenten zou je moeten uitvoeren om je hypotheses te staven. (Enkel onderzoeksmethodes geven die bij mensen toepasbaar zijn, dus ELISA wordt al moeilijk) 20 januari 2012 1. Bespreek alle hormonen die te maken hebben met de ion-waterbalans. Hebben insecten hier ook hormonen voor? 2. artikel 3. Vele mensen in de Westerse wereld leiden aan obesitas, maar er zijn ook mensen die net niet aan het goede gewicht geraken (ondergewicht). Welke hormonen zijn hiermee betrokken en welke experimenten zou je moeten uitvoeren om je hypotheses te staven. 16 januari 2012: 1. Bespreek de hormonen van de adrenale cortex. En vergelijk met de situatie bij amfibieën. 2. artikel 3. door selectie zijn er verschillende strengen van kippen. Ze hebben een verschillende groei. Welke hormonen komen hier aan te pas? Hoe zou je het onderzoeken. (bio-assay, ELISA,...) 17 jan. NM: 1. Leg de functie uit van de hormonen betrokken bij de Calcium homeostase. 2. Bespreek het artikel: leg in het kort uit wat precies de functies zijn van jouw hormoon, besproken in de lessen + leg de nieuwe functie uit (van het artikel) en leg uit. 3. Indien je insectisiden zou baseren op ecdysis, waar precies tijdens ecdysis zou je deze dan laten inwerken. En zijn deze dan soortspecifiek. Bespreek 3 soorten insectisiden mogelijk. - Geen neotenie in amfibieën? Hoe onderzoeken, hoe oplossen? - Bespreek de pancreas. - Geen normale groei in kip? Hoe onderzoeken, hoe oplossen? - Bespreek de rol van glucocorticoïden in mammals en non mammalia vertebraten? - Discuss the action mechanism and the functions of thyroid hormones in mammals. Compare briefly with thyroid hormone functions in amphibians. - A rat was born and raised in the animal facility of a university and is suddenly released outside the building in a sand desert. What changes do you expect in the endocrine system and why? - Bespreek de hormonen die betrokken zijn in het energie metabolisme van zoogdieren. Hebben insecten hormonen die hun energie metabolisme reguleren? - Door selectie verschillende strengen van kippen. Groeien niet allemaal even goed. Waarom? Hoe onderzoek je waaraan dat ligt?Hoe los je het op? - Welke rol speelt de pancreas in energie metabolisme? Hebben insecten hormonen voor energie metabolisme? - Neotenie bij Urodela, mogelijke oorzaken? Hoe zou je dat onderzoeken? - Geef een overzicht van alle hormonen die betrokken zijn bij de reproductie in vrouwelijke mammalia en bespreek hun functie (negeer geboorte en lactatie). Vergelijk kort met de situatie in Teleostei. - Terwijl vele mensen lijden aan overgewicht hebben anderen problemen om hun gewicht te behouden. Bij deze laatste kan het probleem een endocriene basis hebben. Welke hormonen zouden volgens jou betrokken kunnen zijn in deze gevallen en bespreek hoe je je hypothese zou testen. - Biosynthese van cortisol - Werking van MSH: de epifyse - oestrale cyclus van het schaap - GTP en G-proteïnen - Gene knockout - hypothalamische controle van het groeihormoon - The origin and evolution of the adrenal cortex - Prolactin in the birds